Fate of Love
by cherry tenshi
Summary: Sakura is a princess and have 3 siblings-Touya,Meiling,and Eriol.Sakura doesn't like always being in the kingdom so she and Eriol runaway for 1 day so she can see the world outside of the kingdom walls but something happens.There is magic but no Clowcards
1. Shocking News (Twice)

Cherry Tenshi-Konnichiwa this is my first fic and I hope you enjoy it. Please R+R. I would really appreciate it. Here are the ages of Sakura and her siblings.  
  
Touya-25  
  
Meiling-21  
  
Eriol-18  
  
Sakura-16  
  
So now let's start the story, please enjoy. CHAPTER 1-Shocking News (Twice)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once upon a time long ago during the Ming Dynasty in China lived a wonderful king and  
  
his beloved wife. The king had 4 children. Two sons and two daughters. His oldest son  
  
was Touya. Touya was the heir to the thrown. Second oldest was the beautiful yet slightly  
  
spoiled Meiling. Third was the mysterious Eriol, to everyone in the kingdom he was the  
  
most mysterious of the royal family since from time to time he would disappear and he  
  
would reappear again at night, everyone in the kingdom has gotten used to it already.  
  
Last but certainly not least is the cute and lovable Sakura, Eriol was her favorite sibling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Hi Eriol did father want to see me?" said Sakura to her favorite sibling.  
  
"Yeah he told me to call you here. He's in the bookroom and he said that he  
  
wanted to see you about something important and told me to go call you." said Eriol.  
  
"Ok thank you," said Sakura.  
  
With that Sakura went into the room where here father was sitting looking over  
  
some important documents.  
  
"You wanted to see me father." said Sakura while she bowed.  
  
"Huh?" then Fujitaka looked up and saw Sakura. "I wanted to talk to you about  
  
something very important. You see Sakura your mother and I think that you are  
  
old enough to well get married and we have arranged an engagement with you and Prince  
  
Seiji of the Tsukishiro Kingdom."  
  
"What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Sakura "But father it is unfair. I should be able to  
  
choose my own husband."  
  
"Calm down Sakura." Said Fujitaka trying to calm his daughter down. "It's just  
  
that your mother and I thought that you are of age to be engaged to someone. Your sister,  
  
Meiling is also engaged to a young prince from the Chan Kingdom and we thought that  
  
you should also be engaged to someone as well and since the Tsukishiro Kingdom is  
  
allied with us I thought it best to engage to there youngest prince."  
  
"But father I do not wish to be engaged, at least not yet I am not ready for this.  
  
Please father may you please call it off and allow me to find my own husband when I am  
  
ready and when I know that the person to become my husband is someone that I fall in  
  
love with." Pleaded Sakura.  
  
"I am sorry Sakura I can not. Your mother has insisted and we have talked to the  
  
emperor of the Tsukishiro Kingdom and he has agreed to having you married to his  
  
youngest son."  
  
With that Sakura stormed out of the room leaving her father sitting there feeling  
  
guilty. She ran into the royal garden to get some time alone. She looked at the tree of pink  
  
roses that she grew. Pink roses are one of her favorite flowers and they calmed her down.  
  
"I can't believe this I don't want to get married to someone that I don't love."  
  
Said Sakura to the roses tree.  
  
Ever since Sakura was little she always thought of that rose tree as a friend that  
  
she would always tell the tree what she feels and she would be calm again. While she was  
  
telling the rose tree how she was feeling she heard a sound and turned around. There  
  
stood her favorite sibling Eriol.  
  
"Sakura are you ok? What happened? You stormed out of the bookroom and I  
  
followed you. Can you tell me what happened Sakura?" asked Eriol.  
  
Eriol was Sakura's favorite sibling and they would always play together since  
  
they are only 2 years apart.  
  
"Eriol." said Sakura with a frown on her face. "Father is making me marry Prince  
  
Seiji and I do not wish to marry him. I do not wish to marry anyone right now unless I  
  
find my own husband from love. I hate the kingdom, I never liked it, I always wanted to  
  
see how the world was outside of the walls of the Kinomoto Kingdom it is always so  
  
boring here it's like I'm in prison trapped in the walls of the Kinomoto Kingdom and to  
  
top it off now I have to marry someone I don't love. I hate being the princess. Why did I  
  
have to be born the princess." Said Sakura still frowning.  
  
Eriol looked at his little sister, he had never seen her so sad since she always seem to be so cheery all the time and said "Sakura it's ok, Prince Seiji is my friend and he isn't  
  
that bad. And if you were to ever go outside the kingdom you would be endangered since  
  
you are the princess."  
  
"Oh big brother I know and that is why I hate being the princess." Cried Sakura.  
  
"Well if that is how you feel than why not I bring you out of the walls for one day  
  
to see the world and you can take your mind off of the engagement. What do you think  
  
Sakura?" asked Eriol.  
  
Sakura looked up at her brother and threw herself at him giving him a great big  
  
hug screaming " Oh that would be a wish come true brother, but how are you going to do  
  
it the guards are always guarding the main entrance and that's the only way to get in or  
  
out of the kingdom." She said still with a frown.  
  
"Well you see Sakura you can sneak out unnoticed even with the guards because  
  
sometimes the guards take a rest and in between that time you can get in and or out  
  
unnoticed."  
  
"Really big brother? That would be wonderful to leave the kingdom for a while to  
  
see the world outside of the walls of the Kinomoto Kingdom." Cried Sakura now with a  
  
smile.  
  
With that Eriol decided to bring her out first thing in the morning. Eriol has snuck  
  
out of the kingdom many times because from time to time he was also bored like Sakura  
  
and wanted to see the world.  
  
"Ok then we go tomorrow in the morning. Is that ok with you?" asked Eriol  
  
"Yes, but why in the morning?" asked Sakura suspiciously now also wondering  
  
how her brother knew about the guards.  
  
"Because in the morning the guards let there guard down more and there are less  
  
people awake so it will be easier to runaway. Then we can come back in the night when  
  
everyone is asleep. No one will notice that we're gone since we always run around the  
  
kingdom."  
  
Sakura looked at her brother and asked "You've done this before haven't you big  
  
brother? I mean you always disappear and you know how to escape and when to escape."  
  
Eriol jumped at that question and her statement. He mentally slapped himself for  
  
tell her so many clues and started to stutter saying "Well uh yes I mean no I mean,  
  
uh...uh.I well you see, I get bored to and uh I um w...w...we.well g.go out  
  
s...s...s...some.sometimes." Said Eriol.  
  
"You what!!!!!!!!!!!! You ran away without telling me!?!?!?" Screamed Sakura.  
  
"SHHHHHHH!!!!" said Eriol and looked around to see if anyone heard her.  
  
"Well actually I did only go out to meet up with someone that I became friends with to  
  
train. uh well. Ok Sakura tell me this, do you believe in magic?"  
  
Sakura was startled because she never thought that her brother ever believed in  
  
that and she answered, "Well yes of course why is that?"  
  
"Well Sakura you see." He sighed and replied, "I found out that I possessed  
  
magical powers 3 years ago and ever since then I would go out and train with the person  
  
that told me that I had magic."  
  
Sakura was shocked that her brother possessed magical abilities and said "Really?  
  
Wow big brother I never thought that you could possess magical abilities. Can you show  
  
me some things that you can do with your magic? Pleeeeeeaase." Pleaded Sakura.  
  
"Well yes, but not right now I'll show you tomorrow when we go see my friend  
  
and I will show you a couple of spells that I know. My friend knows more that me and  
  
maybe if you're lucky she'll show you some of his tricks. Now it's getting late." Said  
  
Eriol looking at the sky, which was starting to grow dark. "Get some sleep and tomorrow  
  
I'll go over to you room and take you out of the kingdom. Don't tell anyone about this  
  
and when I come just dismiss your maid by telling her that you are going to go around the  
  
royal garden with me and won't be back until night falls so she won't tell father that your  
  
missing ok?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Ok good-night Eriol." Said Sakura while walking in the direction that her room  
  
is in.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Sakura woke up extra early and got ready to go. Since she was  
  
going out of the kingdom she thought that it was appropriate to not dress in royal  
  
clothing, so instead she wore some clothing she thought suited to be out of the kingdom. She dismissed her maid tell her exactly what Eriol told her to do and sat there eating her  
  
breakfast while waiting for her brother to take her to go out of the kingdom to play. She  
  
was so excited and happy. Just when she was finished with her breakfast she heard a  
  
knock on the door and opened it. There at the door stood Eriol. "Sakura are you ready to  
  
go?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Yes I am, but before we go can you tell is what I'm wearing appropriate for going  
  
outside the kingdom?" asked Sakura. She have seen some of the farmers that had to  
  
deliver food into the kingdom and saw that what the farmers wore were very different  
  
from what the people inside the kingdom wore and thought that she should ask just for in  
  
case.  
  
Eriol nodded and said "Ok let's go, you might want to take some money just in  
  
case, and besides I think that you might want to buy some stuff while your our there."  
  
Sakura nodded and took a little pouch (that was there wallets back then) and put some  
  
money in there and let her room with Eriol. They came to the entrance of the kingdom  
  
and while some guards weren't looking they ran out unnoticed. When they were out of  
  
the kingdom they went into a small forest that grew near the kingdom so they won't be  
  
seen and would be able to go to the village from there. While they were walking Sakura  
  
asked "Eriol if you know magic why couldn't you just bring us outside with magic, isn't  
  
there a spell for it, and if you don't know it then why don't you ask your friend to teach  
  
you so you can escape more easily?"  
  
Eriol stopped and turned around to answer his sister's question "Well when I use  
  
magic it uses up a lot of energy and I do know how. It's just that I can only transport  
  
myself, I haven't learned how to transport someone else besides just me, and even though  
  
I was by myself I wouldn't have to waste energy on the spell since we can escape so  
  
easily." He started walking again with Sakura beside her.  
  
"Oh I see. So where are we going first anyways?" asked Sakura seeing that they  
  
were very close to reaching the village.  
  
"We're going to go see my friend first and you can see me train my magic and you can  
  
see some of the magic spells you said you wanted to see yesterday. Then after that I'll  
  
take you around to see the shops and I'll bring you to go eat some food that the kingdom  
  
never serves. Oh and by the way, while your in the village don't use your real name  
  
because if you do you'll be endangered with people know who you really are. My friend  
  
knows who I am and I'll tell her who you really are, but my friend and her family should  
  
be the only people knowing our true identity. While your there maybe you should have a  
  
fake name. Let me see how about..... Ying Hwa. (It's mandarin for cherry  
  
blossom) So do you like the name?"  
  
"Yeah it's just another language for my name." Said Sakura.  
  
Right after that they arrived at the village and Sakura followed Eriol who was walking in  
  
the direction of where his friend lived. He kept walking until he reached a house and he  
  
knocked and then waited.  
  
"Is this where your friend lives?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yes, but it seems that they aren't awake yet. Oh wells it is very early." They had to  
  
leave very early so the time was still 4:30 in the morning. "Well let's go see is there some  
  
place that is open so we can drink some tea."  
  
With that they walked to a restaurant that was opened already and ordered some tea and  
  
some bread.  
  
After they were done they decided to walk around the village so Sakura can see it. They  
  
walked around the village and stopping at some shops so Sakura can see some things. She  
  
arrived at a store that had beautiful accessories and a bracelet caught her ever it was made  
  
of gold and had pink jade (is there such thing well if there isn't let's just pretend there is)  
  
encrusted in it to look like pink flowers. She bought it and put it away in a bag that she  
  
brought with her from the kingdom. After walking so long Eriol decided that since it was  
  
6 already that his friend was probably awake already.  
  
"Sakura lets go to my friends house now I think that they should be awake already." Said  
  
Eriol.  
  
Sakura nodded and said "Ok then lets go now." They started walking until they reached  
  
the house where Eriol's friend lived. Eriol knocked again and this time he heard footsteps  
  
this time and then the door started to open and at the door stood......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cherry Tenshi-I hope that you like my fic this is my first time writing one and I was kind of nervous since I'm not that good of a writer. Well Thanks Glarie-chan for getting me into Fanfiction.net. If everyone is wondering who is Eriol's friend I think that me saying she or her so many times is kind of a hint in a way. Anyways I hoped you enjoy the fic and I hope that you review. I would love to know your opinions about my fic even though I'm pretty sure that it wasn't good. Oh and gomen if there were any punctuation or grammar mistakes because I didn't really go over it. Ja ne everyone. 


	2. Hidden Magic

Cherry Tenshi- Konnichiwa minna I hope that you liked the last chapter. Gomen that I had to leave a cliffhanger, demo I wanted some people to leave a review and read the next chap. Anyways I think that most of you have a guess well you'll now find out was it right.  
  
Last chap-  
  
Sakura nodded and said, "Ok then lets go now." They started walking until they reached  
  
the house where Eriol's friend lived. Eriol knocked again and this time he heard footsteps  
  
this time and then the door started to open and at the door stood......  
  
So let's begin the next chapter Chapter 2-Hidden Magic  
  
.......a man that had grayish hair and he said, "Ah Master Eriol, it is nice to see  
  
you again, please come in."  
  
Eriol bowed and said. "Hello Wei, are they awake yet?" asked Eriol  
  
Wei then nodded and turned his attention to the emerald eyed girl standing next to Eriol  
  
and asked. ""Excuse me Master Eriol may I ask who is this lovely young lady with you?"  
  
Eriol looked to his side and remembered that they didn't know Sakura yet and answered.  
  
"This is my little sister uh.Ying Hwa." Said Eriol (Btw if anyone is wondering Wei  
  
knows about Eriol's identity, but he didn't want to say his little sister's name in public.)  
  
Sakura turned to the man, bowed and said. "It is nice to meet you."  
  
The man then said. "The pleasure is all mine Ms Ying Hwa."  
  
With that Eriol and Sakura walked into the house after allowing Wei to announce of there  
  
arrival. (Back then if you enter a wealthy house you must be announced of your arrival  
  
before you enter the house, did I mention that they live in a wealthy house, gomen if I  
  
didn't) Eriol saw a lady sitting in a chair and said. "Hello Mrs. Li, may I ask is Fuutie and  
  
her sisters awake."  
  
Yelan looked up and said. "Why Eriol how are you doing? Oh and yes they are, but they  
  
are currently washing up so you can just sit here and wait until they come out." Eriol  
  
nodded and took a seat, as did Sakura.Yelan then turned her attention to the emerald eyed  
  
girl and thought that she saw a light around the girl, but it was just a flash so she kicked it  
  
out of her mind and asked. "Who is this Eriol?" asked Yelan  
  
"Oh this is my little sister Sakura, and you're the only person who knows so far her real  
  
name because I told Wei at first her name was Ying Hwa because we were still in public  
  
so if you can please tell Wei later her real name. Oh and I had to bring her because in the  
  
palace she was feeling depressed and I don't like seeing a frown on her face so I brought  
  
her here so she can see how it is outside of the Kingdom. Oh and I kind of promised her  
  
that I would show her some of the magic that you taught me and I  
  
was wondering if she is able to see us train our magic?"  
  
Yelan looked at Sakura and once again she saw that light that she saw at first, but this  
  
time it stayed instead of just flashing it stayed there and Yelan noticed that it wasn't just  
  
any light, it was a pink aura. Then she turned around to Eriol and said to answer his  
  
question. "Yes absolutely and Eriol may I ask you a question also?"  
  
Eriol looked puzzled because he wondered what would Yelan ask and said. "Yes sure  
  
Mrs. Li, what is it?"  
  
Yelan turned to Sakura, but asked Eriol. "Does your sister also possess the gift of magic  
  
like you?"  
  
Both Eriol and Sakura looked at Yelan shocked and they both asked at the same time,  
  
"What!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Yelan looked at them and said. "Well Eriol do you not see a light pink aura around  
  
Sakura, I know that you have powerful magic so I know that you would be able to see it."  
  
Then Eriol looked at Sakura and he felt it. "Oh my goodness Sakura when did you have  
  
magic."  
  
Sakura looked at Eriol and Yelan confused and said. "What are you two talking about  
  
what magic powers, I don't have magic, well at least I never thought that I do? How can  
  
you be so certain that I possess magic I mean you could be wrong." Sakura said in a  
  
panic that made her stand up.  
  
Yelan then calmed her down and said. "Sakura it's ok calm down. I can feel a light pink  
  
aura that is surrounding you and I believe that you have very strong magic within you."  
  
'I can't believe it, can it be true.' Thought Sakura 'but having magic wouldn't be bad I  
  
can always leave the kingdom with Eriol so I don't have to be stuck in there all the time.  
  
Finishing her thought she jumped from her seat and said in a rather excited voice. "Really  
  
so does that mean that I can train with you guys and come with Eriol so I don't have to be  
  
stuck in the kingdom all the time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Sakura so loud that the 4  
  
sister's of the Li family ran out into the living room to see what happened.  
  
"Eriol you're here." Stated Feimei (in my fic only Seifa and Fanren are hyper.)  
  
"Oh hello everyone, sorry about the sudden noise, it's nothing much really you see, this is  
  
my little sister, Sakura, and well she kind of just found out that she has magic, that's all."  
  
Said Eriol with a normal voice.  
  
Everyone in the room sweat dropped because of how Eriol said it and Feimei turned to  
  
Sakura and said. "So you're the princess that I hear so much about, well hello there my  
  
name is Feimei, I train your brother in his magic, these are my 3 younger sisters Fuuti,  
  
Fanren, and Seifa. It's very nice to meet you Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura was delighted that this girl that this kind lady who looked to be about her oldest  
  
brother, Touya's age, which was 25. Then the next lady that was standing next to Feimei  
  
was Fuutie who seemed to be 23. Next was Fanran who seemed to be her sister,  
  
Meiling's age, 21. The last one seemed a little older that Eriol, it was Seifa who looked  
  
somewhat like 19 years old. After guessing there ages Sakura decided to say. "It is a  
  
pleasure to meet you as well. Inside of the kingdom I've heard about the Li family and I  
  
finally meet them."  
  
"Actually this isn't the whole family, there is still one member who is still washing up.  
  
Actually I think that you are the same age as him, you're 16 am I correct?" Sakura  
  
nodded "Oh wonderful you are the same age. You 2 will become best friends."  
  
Sakura was kind of confused at who they were talking about but went along with it  
  
anyways. She then turned to Yelan and asked her. "Excuse me Mrs. Li, but at first when  
  
you said that I possessed magic was it true?" Yelan nodded "So does that mean that I'll  
  
be able to train with my brother?"  
  
"Well actually I thought that since you and your brother seem to have different kind of  
  
magic I thought that maybe you should be trained separate from your brother. I thought  
  
about it and I think that maybe you could train with Fuuti and Fanren, while your brother  
  
train with Feimei and Seifa. Is that ok with you Sakura?" asked Yelan.  
  
Sakura was kind of disappointed that she wouldn't be able to train with her brother but  
  
non the lest loved the idea of training with magic and being able to leave the kingdom  
  
from time to time and then said. "That would be wonderful Mrs. Li."  
  
Then Seifa and Fanren thought that Sakura was so cute that they both said at the same  
  
time. "Oh Sakura your so cute." Sakura, Eriol, and someone that had just walked in sweat  
  
dropped (guess who it is).  
  
"Seifa, Fanren don't you two ever stop," said the person who just walked in. Everyone  
  
turned around to see a young boy who was around the age of 16 and had messy chestnut  
  
brown hair and amber eyes. The boy spotted Eriol and said. "Oh hi Eriol you came."(in  
  
this fic Syaoran doesn't hate Eriol)  
  
"Hey Syaoran, let me introduce you to my little sister, Sakura." Said Eriol  
  
Syaoran turned to the auburn hair girl that stood right in front of Seifa and Fanren and her  
  
said. "Hi there I'm Syaoran Li nice to meet you." Said Syaoran putting his hand out.  
  
Sakura took the hand shook it and said. "It's nice to meet you Syaoran I'm Sakura." Said  
  
Sakura to Syaoran.  
  
Yelan looked at the 2 and said. "Well it was a nice way to meet the family Sakura. There  
  
is also another thing. I thought that maybe Syaoran and I can also help out with you and  
  
your brother's magic training."  
  
Syaoran looked at his mother and asked. "Does she possess magic too.?" Said Syaoran  
  
kind of surprised.  
  
Yelan turned to her son and said. "Oh right you weren't here when we were explaining  
  
that she had magic. You see I saw that she had a pink aura and I thought that it might be  
  
fun for her to be able to escape from the kingdom once in a while. Anyways Sakura I  
  
thought that I would help your brother and Syaoran can help you. The reason why I'm  
  
doing that is because you and Syaoran seem to have the more similar kind of magic. Is  
  
that ok with the both of you," Sakura and Syaoran nodded "ok then let's begin shall we?  
  
Feimei, Seifa, and Eriol can come with me to the north training room. Fanren, Fuuti,  
  
Syaoran, and Sakura, you 4 can take the west training room. Everyone nodded and started  
  
walking to the training room that they were suppose to go to.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
While Sakura and her group was walking to the west training room Sakura and Fuuti got  
  
into a conversation and they became really good friends.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
In the North training  
  
Yelan, Feimei, and Seifa was looking at Eriol doing a spell, Seifa then went to talk to  
  
Eriol about how he can do that spell better. With that Yelan and Feimei got into a  
  
conversation, Feimei asked her mother, "Why did you have Fuutie go with Sakura, you  
  
know that Fuutie can train Eriol better because there magic are more similar?"  
  
Yelan turned to her daughter and giggled a little, and said, "Well why not think about it,  
  
if Seifa and Fanren both went with Sakura do you think that what happened this morning  
  
will be a good sight 24/7?"  
  
Feimei thought about it and said, "your right I think that Syaoran will probably blow up  
  
with all of the comments they would have on Sakura. Now that I think about it Sakura  
  
and Syaoran seemed to get along great today, that was kind of weird. He was always a  
  
gentleman to other ladies but he hasn't been that nice." Feimei then turned to her clever  
  
mom and said. "Oh so that's why you had Syaoran go with Sakura, besides the fact that  
  
Syaoran and Sakura do have similar magic. So mom I guess that you really like Sakura  
  
huh?"  
  
Yelan looked at her daughter and said, "yes I do and don't you, you seemed to be very  
  
fond of her am I right, and besides Syaoran seems to match with Sakura great. Don't you  
  
think so?"  
  
Feimei nodded and giggled a little. 'Actually now that I think of it they seem to make  
  
such a cute couple.' Thought Feimei  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The West Training room  
  
  
  
Syaoran was showing Sakura how to call upon some basic elements such as water, fire,  
  
wind, and lightning. While he was showing Sakura how to call upon the elements Fuuti  
  
and Fanren were in a deep conversation.  
  
"Mother is so clever sometimes." Said Fuuti  
  
"Yeah your right. They seem to make such a perfect couple, but we should just try get  
  
them together, but don't tell Syaoran anything about this ok? Asked Fanren.  
  
"Of course I won't." said Fuuti with a smirk.  
  
"Uh-oh I know that smirk, your up to something I just know it." Said Fanren  
  
Fuuti just looked at her sister and said. "What if I am? Don't worry all I'm going to do is  
  
think of plans to get then alone together ok? So don't worry." She finished with a smile.  
  
Fanren sighed and said, "I guess that I could help."  
  
"That would be wonderful Fanren." Said Fuuti  
  
The 2 of them just looked over at Sakura and Syaoran and smiled. Syaoran was now  
  
teaching Sakura how to hold a sword and showing her how she can use basic spells to  
  
turn the sword into another weapon if she needed to.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a few hours of training Sakura decided that she want to see the village more and  
  
went to the north training room to find Eriol.  
  
"Hey Eriol can we go out and go around the village more?" asked Sakura  
  
Eriol looked at Yelan giving her the glance that meant asking for permission and Yelan  
  
said. "Sure that would be a wonderful idea, actually why not we all go."  
  
Sakura was delighted and said. "That would be wonderful Mrs. Li. May we go now?"  
  
Yelan nodded and said. "Okay just go and tell everyone to meet in the living room ok.?"  
  
Sakura nodded and went off to call everyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cherry Tenshi-Konnichiwa minna I hope you liked this chap. Gomen for any punctuation or grammar errors. If you want to know what will happen while they're out find out next chap. Ja ne until then. Oh and btw minna please leave a review and it will be greatly appreciated. Arigatou. Ja ne. ^_^ 


	3. The Glaring Begins

Cherry Tenshi-Konnichiwa minna, I hope you've enjoyed my story so far. I'm not that good of a writer and I just started so if it really stinks please don't kill me. I've just noticed a fault in my last chapter, but I can't fix it or it'll change the whole story so if the last chapter somehow seemed weird to you then please don't mind. Well I need to tell my few reviewers something before we start chapter 3.  
  
  
  
To Glarie-I think that your getting a little hyper. Tomoyo will appear later on or even in this chapter, read to find out Evil Glarie. I think that this nickname is perfect for you lol.  
  
To jadeorchid88-Hey Orchid-chan would you quit threatening me online to write your ideas. You always seem to give me ideas after I've either finished writing the chap or I have already a plan for the next chap -_-.  
  
To Sydney-Well since you wanted to know the pairing of the CCS characters I can tell you that I'm obsessed with S+S and E+T so I think all of my fics will be that pairing ^_^.  
  
  
  
In case some people didn't noticed, Eriol's friend is Feimei, and her sister's are his friend to, it's just that Feimei trains Eriol. Here are all of there ages again in case everyone forgot.  
  
Touya-25  
  
Meiling-21  
  
Eriol-18  
  
Sakura-16  
  
Feimei-25  
  
Fuuti-23  
  
Fanren-21  
  
Siefa-19  
  
Syaoran-16  
  
  
  
Sorry for keeping you so long let's start the chapter. Chapter 3- Glares Begin  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura was so excited that she was going to go around the village again. She popped into  
  
the training room she was in and Fuutie and Fanren looked at her and asked. "So can we  
  
go Ying Hwa?"  
  
"Yeah Mrs. Li told us to all wait in the living room." Answered Sakura.  
  
They all nodded including Syaoran and put away there things and headed to the living  
  
room. Fanren and Fuutie were talking while walking in the front of Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
Fanren and Fuutie were giggling and Sakura and Syaoran just looked at each other and  
  
shrugged and kept on walking. When they got to the living room Eriol and the group  
  
haven't arrived yet so they decided to just sit down and talk. Fanren and Fuutie were  
  
talking about there plan and Syaoran and Sakura just got into a conversation to know  
  
each other better.  
  
"Is the kingdom that boring?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Yeah it is, the only thing you can do in there is probably plant flowers like I do." Answered Sakura.  
  
"Oh you plant flowers, what kind do you plant?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Well I only plant one because princesses aren't allowed to do that so I plant one in  
  
secret and no one knows that I planted it except for Eriol. There pink roses. I love pink  
  
and white roses, but my favorite flowers are actually cherry blossoms. My name is  
  
Japanese for it. Even though I'm Chinese, (Sakura is Chinese in here because her  
  
kingdom is in china ok) my name is Japanese because when I was born a good friend of  
  
my father came to visit and my father allowed him to name me so my name is Japanese."  
  
"Wow, actually my favorite flowers are peonies. (did I spell that right)" said Syaoran.  
  
While they were talking Yelan and the rest came into the living room ready to leave.  
  
They went out and they started to walk to shops. They arrived at a park and sat down.  
  
Feimei, Fanren, Fuutie, Seifa, and Yelan had a plan to try to get Syaoran and Sakura  
  
together alone and so they decided to put there plan into action when all of a sudden  
  
Tomoyo showed up. She was just walking around the park when she spotted the Li  
  
family.  
  
"Hi everyone." Greeted Tomoyo  
  
Syaoran turned around to find his cousin there.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo this is Ying Hwa, Ashitaka 's (it's Eriol's fake name please don't kill me)  
  
little sister." Syaoran introduced.  
  
"Hello there, so your brother is Er- I mean Ashitaka. My name is Tomoyo Daidouji. You  
  
can call me Tomoyo. How do you do?" Asked Tomoyo (Tomoyo knows about Eriol  
  
because she knows magic to and she is Syaoran's cousin.)  
  
"I'm fine thank you." Replied Sakura  
  
Just then Eriol appeared and said. "Oh hi Tomoyo, I guess you've met my little sister."  
  
He said.  
  
"Why yes I have and she seem to be much more polite than you I don't think that I  
  
believe that your siblings at all." said Tomoyo  
  
With that they got into a glaring contest. Syaoran and Sakura both sweatdropped and  
  
since Sakura didn't know what was going on she turned to her left and asked Syaoran.  
  
"What's with them, they seem like they're enemies?"  
  
Syaoran still sweat dropping answered "Well let's just say that they didn't have a good  
  
introduction when they first met." Answered Syaoran and he started telling Sakura about  
  
there first time meeting each other.  
  
~*~* Flashback ~*~*  
  
Eriol has just come to the village and he walked around amazed at how the village looked  
  
when he ran into Feimei.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Said Eriol  
  
"Oh no it's ok I'm fine. I wasn't really looking where I was going neither." Said Feimei  
  
Then Feimei saw his aura, and she decided to ask with a kind voice. "Who are you and where are you from?"  
  
Eriol paused, not know what to say he decided to answer. "Well I uh my name is  
  
Ashitaka, and I come from ..... the uh .. well I come from..."  
  
Eriol got cut off when he heard Feimei say in a whisper. "Are you from the kingdom?"  
  
Eriol jumped at this and started to say in a stutter. "Well uh yes I mean no I mean yes no I  
  
mean I uh ... I .I m...mean uh well I mean.."  
  
He was cut off again, but this time it wasn't from Feimei, it was from someone who was  
  
standing behind her the whole time listening to the conversation. "Well spit it out just  
  
answer yes or no would you?" said Tomoyo (I know she's being kind of mean but she's  
  
having a bad day because of reasons from her family, you know the usual speech from  
  
her mom about how she should marry soon.)  
  
"Well I'm sorry for not answering but I believe that I wasn't talking to you Ms. I-like-to-  
  
hear-peoples-conversation." Said Eriol who was now really mad.  
  
"Why you little..." Tomoyo trailed off because she and Eriol was now in a glaring  
  
contest.  
  
"Oh come on you two, stop it." Said Feimei while sweatdropping.  
  
"Fine I won't waste my time with you Mr. Ashitaka." Said Tomoyo with a cold voice.  
  
"Well same to you and, " started Eriol and he turned around to Feimei. "Ms I am sorry  
  
for not answering you and my answer is yes I am, may I ask how did you know."  
  
Feimei smiled and replied to him telling him how she saw that he had magic and the only  
  
magic that her family had sensed within china was in the kingdom. She had offered him  
  
to go to the Li family and from there he could train his magic with the Li family. Eriol  
  
agreed and they headed for the Li family home. Eriol and Tomoyo would have glaring  
  
contest from time to time.  
  
~*~*End of Flashback~*~*  
  
"At least that's what my sister tells us." Said Syaoran after explaining to Sakura.  
  
"Oh I see, no wonder." Said Sakura still sweat dropping because Eriol and Tomoyo were  
  
still glaring. "but then Tomoyo seems to be very nice."  
  
"Oh she is very kind indeed it's just that your brother never liked her." Said Syaoran who  
  
was now trying to stop the glaring contest. Sakura was now also trying to brake it up.  
  
"I guess that they were glaring again am I right?" they all turned around to see Feimei  
  
there along with Yelan and the Li sisters.  
  
Syaoran answered. "Yes, I guess that those two will never change."  
  
They all giggled and then the entire Li family decided to put there plan into action.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cherry Tenshi-I'm sorry that this chapter was so short it's just that I am getting tired right now. Next chapter find out what 'the plan' is. Review everyone ja ne. 


	4. Festival Plans

Cherry Tenshi-Sorry for not updating so long. Thanks to all my reviewers. Well here it is. Enjoy and don't forget to review, I love it when you review. By the way the 'plan' is going to occur in this chapter too.  
  
  
  
  
  
Last chapter  
  
"I guess that they were glaring again am I right?" they all turned around to see Feimei  
  
there along with Yelan and the Li sisters.  
  
Syaoran answered. "Yes, I guess that those two will never change."  
  
They all giggled and then the entire Li family decided to put their plan into action.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4-Festival Plans  
  
Yelan looked at Eriol and Tomoyo and sweat dropped because they were once starting a  
  
glaring contest. "Ying hwa why don't we go to that carnival that is occurring on  
  
the other side of town," she told Sakura and asked, "would you like to go Ying Hwa, it's  
  
really fun?" Yelan looked at Sakura, she had a confused look because she has never been  
  
to a carnival before. " I don't believe that you've ever been to one. Let me explain what it  
  
is, it's a little celebration of when a very wealthy person's birthday occurs. These  
  
carnivals are like donations from the rich, they have these celebration and they have a  
  
fund raiser, where you can donate some money so that we can have events like those all  
  
the time. They use the money for parades and stuff like that. They have a lot of things  
  
like little boat rides and they have food stands there and little games like throwing a coin  
  
in a tube and you can win little things like a small doll and you can change them for  
  
bigger ones. Every time you play a game you pay, and that money goes to the fund.  
  
Sakura nodded and said. "I would love to go Mrs. Li, can we go right now?" asked  
  
Sakura, she was now very excited to go.  
  
Yelan nodded and told Tomoyo and Eriol to break it up and they started to go to the the  
  
other side of town. They reached there within 30 minutes. "Ok now why don't we split up  
  
into groups and meet back here at 5. Is that ok with everyone?" everyone nodded "Ok  
  
then I'll separate us into 2 groups. Hmm I guess that Feimei, Fanren, Fuutie, Seifa, and I  
  
will be in one group and Ashitaka, Tomoyo, Ying Hwa, and Syaoran will be in one  
  
group."  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo both said at the same time while pointing to each other. "THERE IS  
  
NO WAY I'M GOING TO BE IN THE SAME GROUP AS HIM!!!!!!" they both yelled.  
  
Yelan looked at them and sweat dropped. "Ok then Tomoyo can be in my group and  
  
Feimei can be in their group. Now is everyone satisfied."  
  
They all nodded and Tomoyo and Eriol both exclaimed. "I'm more than just satisfied I'm  
  
extremely happy I don't have to see him/her." They both said this at the exact same time  
  
and they started a glaring contest again.  
  
"Ok then let's meet at 5." and they set off in different directions, but before they did  
  
Feimei and Yelan winked at each other. (I hope you all remember about the little plan  
  
they cooked up for our couple^_~)  
  
"Sakura where do you want to go first?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Um I don't know," she turned around facing Feimei and Eriol and said, "do you two  
  
have anything you want to do?"  
  
"Let's go win some dolls first." Suggested Feimei, they all nodded and headed off to a  
  
nearby stand and played. The game was throwing coins in the tubes. (I'm making this up  
  
because I don't think that ancient China's games would be the same today so don't kill  
  
me.) Eriol won a doll and being a gentleman he kindly offered it to Feimei. "Oh no thank  
  
you Eriol, you should keep it, you won it." She turned to the game and threw a coin, it  
  
went right into the tube and she got a doll too.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were also throwing coins, and one finally got into the tubes and he  
  
chose a stuffed little teddy bear that was honey brown and had wings and was holding a  
  
heart that was pink, it also had a green ribbon around it's neck.  
  
"Here Ying Hwa," he offered her the teddy bear as she was threw a coin and it went in,  
  
she chose a teddy bear that was chestnut brown and had wings like Syaoran's bear and  
  
was also holding a heart, but it was red instead of pink.  
  
"Here Syaoran how about we exchange dolls." He nodded with a smile and they switched  
  
their bears.  
  
They went to other stands and played a lot and won a lot of dolls, Sakura won 2 and so  
  
did Syaoran, and Feimei and Eriol both won 5. The four of the gave away some dolls to  
  
some kids they saw that was around 5 or 6 years old. That left them each with one doll  
  
left, except for Eriol, he had 2. Syaoran and Sakura have the dolls they gave each other  
  
and Feimei had a white bunny with a aqua ribbon tied around it's neck. Eriol had 2  
  
bunnies, one was a purple one and had a dark purple ribbon tied on it and the other was a  
  
light blue one with a dark blue ribbon tied on it.  
  
Sakura walked up to Feimei and said, "where should we go now? I think that I we have  
  
enough dolls" asked Sakura  
  
"How about we go to that boat ride, it's 2 to each boat so it would be perfect?" suggested  
  
Feimei. They all nodded and headed for the ride, but there was something that Feimei had  
  
not expected. There was a board on it and it said blind partner, you would be paired up  
  
with a mystery person. They walked in revealing 2 lines.there was a wall in between  
  
them. She saw her mom, sister's and Tomoyo. They got in line, Sakura and Feimei in one  
  
of the lines and Eriol and Syaoran in the other line. They finally got to the front where  
  
they were paired off by the person managing the boats. Feimei was with Fuutie, Fanren  
  
with Seifa, Eriol with Tomoyo, Sakura with Syaoran and Yelan decided that she didn't  
  
want to go to the ride. Tomoyo and Eriol were shocked that they got paired but went  
  
along with it anyways, although they were really mad.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran got in the boat and the ride started. The boat goes into a cave that  
  
was decorated and Sakura looked at how beautiful the cave was decorated. The cave was  
  
pitch black and was covered with silver to look like stars. There was also a large silver to  
  
look like the moon, that was the side. The floor of the cave, which was surrounding the  
  
little stream of water that bringing them through the cave, was decorated with a gold  
  
fabric that glows and had had glitter put on it so it would sparkle, that made it look like  
  
the sun.  
  
In another boat with Eriol and Tomoyo, they were actually not fighting for once and just  
  
looked at the sight of the cave. They were looking at how beautiful the cave looked.  
  
Outside of the ride was Yelan who was chanting a spell.  
  
Inside all of the boats suddenly stopped. The Li sister's knew that it was there mother's  
  
doing. So they used magic to combine there boats to be right next to each other so they  
  
can talk. "I can't believe that mother actually did it." Said Fanren  
  
"Yeah I thought that mother was just kidding, who would have known that she would like  
  
Sakura that much. She is a nice girl though don't you agree. It would be wonderful to  
  
have a little sister as cute as she is." They all agreed to what Seifa said.  
  
~*~ Back to Syaoran and Sakura~*~  
  
"I can't believe the ride stopped I wonder what happened?" Said Syaoran.  
  
"Maybe it's part of the ride,..or maybe not? Oh wells it's ok we can just look at the  
  
cave while we wait for the ride to go back." Said Sakura  
  
"I guess your right, it is very beautiful in here." He was looking at the sight when he  
  
looked over at Sakura, he saw how beautiful she was. There was light in the room from  
  
the glow in the dark fabric on the floor and it reflected on her bright emerald eyes, her  
  
auburn hair framed her face perfectly with 2 bangs covering her eyes. Her smile was very  
  
heart warming too. He blushed at this thought  
  
Sakura was looking around when she noticed Syaoran looking and her and she said,  
  
"Syaoran is there something wrong?"  
  
Syaoran snapped out of his daydream and blushed even more from embarrassment. "no  
  
nothings wrong, I was just thinking about how nice it would be if we could really touch  
  
those stars. That would be wonderful, wouldn't it?" asked Syaoran  
  
Sakura nodded and said. "that would be a dream come true." They both looked at the  
  
scene around them again and this time Sakura looked at Syaoran and was captured by his  
  
appearance as well, she looked into his deep amber eyes and his messy chestnut hair, she  
  
loved his heart melting smile. She blush at this thought and she quickly turned away  
  
before Syaoran could see her red face. All of a sudden the boat started moving again.  
  
"We're moving again." Said Sakura  
  
~*~ Out side of the Ride ~*~  
  
'That should be enough' thought Yelan with a satisfied smile on her face  
  
~*~ Inside the ride with Eriol and Tomoyo ~*~  
  
The ride was going to end pretty soon and Eriol spoke up, "I couldn't believe that we  
  
didn't fight through out this whole ride."  
  
"Yeah I'm very surprised as well, I guess that it can happen huh?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Yeah," Eriol looked at his 2 dolls that he had won earlier and offered the purple one to  
  
Tomoyo saying. "Would you take this as a peace gift? We shouldn't fight all the time."  
  
Tomoyo took the doll saying, "thank you Eriol, and I agree to peace." She smiled  
  
The ride ended and Tomoyo and Eriol got off the boat.  
  
Moments later Syaoran and Sakura's boat appeared to and they got off as well. When  
  
they got off they were greeted by Yelan and the Li sister's. "Let's head back it's already  
  
five. They all agreed and they headed back to the Li family house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cherry Tenshi-Sorry if it was too short, but it's very late and I want to go to sleep. I am sorry for any grammar and punctuation mistakes there are in this or any other chapter. Ja ne minna. Oh and by the way, please leave a review. Arigatou ^_^. Ja mata minna. 


	5. Back to the Kingdom

Cherry Tenshi-Konnichiwa minna, I hope your enjoying this story because there is more to come, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter also, R+R minna, please. I hope that you also read my other fic, Denied Love. Arigatou minna, enjoy.  
  
  
  
Last chapter-  
  
Tomoyo took the doll saying, "thank you Eriol, and I agree to peace." She smiled  
  
The ride ended and Tomoyo and Eriol got off the boat.  
  
Moments later Syaoran and Sakura's boat appeared to and they got off as well. When  
  
they got off they were greeted by Yelan and the Li sister's. "Let's head back it's already  
  
five. They all agreed and they headed back to the Li family house.  
  
  
  
Now chapter 5-Back to the Kingdom  
  
  
  
They all arrived back at the Li house and Sakura and Eriol thought that it was about time  
  
they went home.  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Li, I'll come back another time." Said Sakura  
  
bowing  
  
"It's was wonderful having you Sakura," she turned to look at Eriol and said, "you  
  
remember to bring her back now.  
  
Eriol nodded and said, "Oh course I will, and besides if I don't bring her she'll either  
  
follow me, or she'll try to kill me and annoy until I bring her." Teased Eriol  
  
Sakura glared at him and said, "don't worry Mrs. Li, like he said if he doesn't bring me  
  
I'll annoy him till he does." Sakura said with a smile on her face.  
  
Yelan laughed and said, "just don't forget to come again, we'll all be looking forward to  
  
seeing you again.  
  
Sakura and Eriol walked out of the door waving good-bye and headed to the palace again.  
  
"So Sakura, did you have fun."  
  
"Yeah and I'm even happier that you have to bring me too when you come out again."  
  
"Yeah I know, I guess you are happy, I think that you are good luck too, Tomoyo and I  
  
have been enemies for some time now, and once you came with me we befriended each  
  
other."  
  
"Really, you two aren't enemies anymore, that's good."  
  
When they got to the palace they sneaked in and went to their rooms.  
  
Sakura plopped on her bed and thought about the wonderful day she had, 'I think that  
  
Eriol regretted taking me today' she giggled 'now he has to bring me every time he goes  
  
out or else Mrs. Li will kill him' she thought and laughed more and then her maid  
  
brought in her dinner and she started to eat.  
  
While she was eating, Meiling suddenly arrived and her arrival was announced while she  
  
walked in, Sakura bowed and said, "Hello big sister, what brings you here at this hour."  
  
Said Sakura  
  
"Well Sakura, I came here because I heard that father and mother wanted to engage you  
  
to Prince Seiji of the Tsukishiro kingdom, am I correct.?"  
  
Sakura frowned and nodded saying, "Yeah, father and mother both think that I should be  
  
engaged at my age."  
  
"Oh don't be so sad Sakura, you know there is always a possibility that Prince Seiji will  
  
cancel the engagement, it can always happen."  
  
"Thanks Meiling for trying to cheer me up, but I don't think that it'll happen, even  
  
though it's a possibility I don't think that it's very likely."  
  
Sakura and Meiling talked more and then Sakura wanted to ask Meiling who she was  
  
engaged to so she said, "so Meiling, who is the lucky prince that is engaged to you, I  
  
think it's from someone from the Chan Kingdom."  
  
Meiling blushed a little and said, "well actually we're engaged because we met when we  
  
were little and we kind of fell in love."  
  
Sakura had an amused smirk on here face and said, "so.what's his name."  
  
Once again a blush crept on Meiling's face and she replied, "Well, his name is Siew  
  
Lung, (it means little dragon in Cantonese in case anyone wanted to know) and he's  
  
from.."  
  
"The Chan Kingdom." Finished Sakura  
  
Meiling was still blushing and nodded, "he's really nice and sweet and." Meiling trailed  
  
Off because she saw the amused smirk on Sakura's face and said, "what?"  
  
"I thought that it was just so romantic that you can be with your loved one and in your  
  
case, you just about chose your husband and father didn't make you."  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, if you do marry prince Seiji, you might be happy with him, and if  
  
your lucky and he cancels the engagement then," she paused for a second and said, "then  
  
that means that your destiny is to be with someone else." Meiling smiled at her little  
  
sister.  
  
Sakura looked at her sister and was amazed at how wise her sister can be sometimes and  
  
can always cheer Sakura up when she is down, that was why she loved her sister, "by the  
  
way, I got you a present Meiling, I found it and I thought that it would look nice on you,"  
  
Sakura looked through her bed and took out the gold bracelet with pink jade on it to look  
  
like cherry blossoms and handed it to Meiling saying, "I thought that maybe you would  
  
like this, well do you like it?" asked Sakura  
  
"Yes, thank you Sakura. It's getting late, I think I'll go back to my room now, see you  
  
tomorrow Sakura."  
  
Sakura waved good-bye to her older sister as the servants announced her departure and  
  
Sakura just finished her dinner.  
  
When Sakura was done with her dinner her maid cleaned the table. She was friends with  
  
her maid and said, "San, (that's the maid's name) can you come over here please?"  
  
San came over and said, "Yes princess."  
  
"I told you already that you can call me Sakura when there isn't anyone around."  
  
"Yes you did but Princess, if anyone hears me I will be beheaded."  
  
"Nonsense, I don't get it why do you have to call me Princess and not able to call me  
  
Sakura, if so why does my father and mother bother to name me. San I want you to call  
  
me Sakura whenever they're not around," she looked at her maid and said, "Ok San."  
  
San dared not to follow the Princess' orders so she nodded and said, "yes Pr- I mean  
  
Sakura."  
  
"Good, now San I have a present for you."  
  
San was surprised because she has never received a present before, especially not from a  
  
member of the royal family.  
  
Sakura saw how shocked San was and said, "why are you so shocked San?"  
  
"Well Sakura, I've never received a present, nor did I ever imagine anyone ever will,  
  
especially someone from the royal family."  
  
"Nonsense San, we're friends, and me giving you a present is normal."  
  
Sakura took out a necklace that had a ring hanging from it, the necklace itself seemed to  
  
be made of gold and the ring seem to be made of jade. On the ring had the words  
  
Tomodachi (friend) Sakura and San.  
  
San was so amazed at the necklace and looked at Sakura and tears of happiness grew in  
  
her eyes, and she said, "thank you Sakura, it's wonderful."  
  
"I'm glad you like it San, I had the jeweler engrave that into the ring to show our  
  
friendship."  
  
"Oh thank you Sakura I love it. I never thought that I can find a true friend, everyone in  
  
the kingdom pick on me."  
  
"Oh San, don't worry, there are lots of people that are your friends, you just need to look  
  
for them, that's all."  
  
"Thank you Sakura, I'm going to go back to work now."  
  
"Okay then, see you tomorrow San."  
  
"Good-night Sakura." And San left the room  
  
Sakura sighed and thought back to when she first met San.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Sakura was walking around when she spotted a girl run out of the kitchen. She looked  
  
over to her father, who was standing next to him and asked, "Father, who is that."  
  
"I don't know," he then saw someone who was worked in the kitchen come out and  
  
asked, "Cook, who is that girl."  
  
Cook looked at the king and dropped on his knees and said, "Please forgive me your  
  
highness, I saw her outside the palace in the forest while I was getting ingredients from  
  
the village and she looked so hungry, so I took her to the palace and she lives in my  
  
room, she goes into the kitchen when she's hungry and I give her extras from the  
  
kitchen" he was still on his knees and was begging for the king not to behead him nor that  
  
poor girl.  
  
"Father, may I speak to Cook." The king nodded and Sakura said, "Cook, what's her  
  
name?"  
  
"Well, she said she had no name so I gave her the name San."  
  
Sakura turned to her father and said, "Well father, instead of beheading either of them,  
  
why not just let Cook go and have San be my personal maid, since I need one now  
  
anyways since June left the palace to marry."  
  
The king took Sakura's advice and announced that San shall be Sakura's personal maid.  
  
When San arrived at Sakura's room, she was washed up and she was changed into clothes  
  
that maids wear.  
  
San bowed and said, "Thank you your highness for not beheading me and allowing me to  
  
be your maid."  
  
"Oh please stand up San, it's no big deal," Sakura dismissed the guards that brought San  
  
there and told San to sit, "you don't have to call me highness or Princess, I will give you  
  
permission to call me Sakura."  
  
San dropped to her knees and said, "I'm sorry your highness, but I am not able to, the  
  
king will behead me if I am to call the Princess by her name."  
  
"How about this San, you call me Sakura whenever no one is around."  
  
"Yes your highness."  
  
"I told you to call me Sakura." And Sakura gave her a reassuring smile  
  
"Yes Sakura."  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Sakura decided that she was sleepy and decided to go to sleep, she plopped on her bed  
  
and fell into a deep slumber as she thought about the next day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cherry Tenshi-Did you like this chapter, I hope you did. Please review, I love it when you all review. See you next chapter, ja mata minna. 


	6. Gomen minnasan, important message

Cherry Tenshi: Gomen ne Minna-san but this fic won't be updated anymore, that is, if you guys don't like it. Well, the thing is that I've been sorta busy lately and I read over my fic and found that I sorta rushed since this was my first fic, so if anyone want me to continue it, then tell me in a review, if I get a reasonable amount then I'll try to continue asap, if I don't then I'll just stop this fic. Thank you for reading, please leave your answer in a review. 


End file.
